Ao teu lado
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Universo alternativo - Armin vê em silêncio a felicidade dos seus amigos e pergunta-se se algum dia, também poderá ser feliz com alguém em vez de somente ser feliz pelos outros. [ArminxJean] e referências a outros casais. (Oneshot)


**Disclaimer: **Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

_Há já algum tempo que tinha prometido escrever uma fanfic ArminxJean e hoje finalmente, estava inspirada para fazê-lo!_

_É somente uma oneshot, mas espero que gostem!_

**-X-**

* * *

**Ao teu lado**

Fazer e ver os outros felizes devia ser encarado como uma realização. Um ato de amor pelos outros que nos fazia também felizes e completos. Por muito tempo, enganei-me a mim mesmo, dizendo que era feliz dessa forma. Calei as outras vozes que não paravam de apontar na mesma direção: acabaria sozinho. Ou melhor, teria sempre os meus amigos, mas nunca chegaria a ter ninguém com que dividir um sentimento especial.

O pior é que esse sentimento especial existia, mas como era tão afortunado, dirigia-se a alguém que não podia ter ou sequer falar do assunto. E porquê? Era um dos meus melhores amigos. O nome dele? Jean e esse estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por outra pessoa: o Marco. Portanto, nessa equação não havia espaço para mim, pelo menos, não para algo que fosse além da amizade.

Ah sim, jogo mesmo na outra equipa. Sempre estranhei a minha falta de interesse pelo sexo oposto e eis que começar a observar, em segredo, alguns rapazes no balneário da escola, fez-me concluir que preferia corpos masculinos em vez das curvas femininas. Penso que o momento em que me assustei pela primeira vez foi quando admiti para mim mesmo que o Eren correspondia aos meus padrões de beleza. Na altura ainda não conhecia o Jean e por isso, secretamente, o meu melhor amigo foi a minha primeira paixoneta. E ele? Coitado, nunca se apercebeu dos meus afetos dissimulados e ainda me oferecia sorrisos brilhantes e abraços apertados. A vida era "perfeita" com ele ao meu lado, a Mikasa pendurada no outro braço dele e o nosso grupo de amigos era sempre o mais barulhento na cantina da escola.

E então, apareceu aquele que por algum tempo, monopolizou por completo o meu melhor amigo. O nome dele? Levi. A estatura não era o mais intimidante, mas a sua postura e olhares assassinos depressa definiram-no como alguém que impunha respeito e acima de tudo, medo.

Logo no primeiro dia, sentou-se na mesa onde o Eren ficava ao meu lado e por isso, quando chegámos à sala de aula, tivemos aquele momento estranho em que tentámos convencê-lo a mudar de lugar. Ou melhor, eu tentei persuadi-lo já que ao meu lado não havia mais do que silêncio.

- Não vejo o teu nome por aqui, barbie. Desanda! – Foi essa a resposta que recebi e me fez entender que a argumentação lógica para ele não tinha qualquer valor.

- Hei! – Foi a primeira reação do Eren que por momentos, pensei que fosse ignorar-me e sentar-se ao lado daquela figura tenebrosamente mal-educada. – Quem é que pensas que és para falar assim com ele?

Temi pelas nossas vidas quando o vi levantar-se da cadeira e colocar-se mesmo na frente do Eren que continuou e encará-lo, antes de prosseguir.

- O Armin pode querer resolver isto a bem, mas eu não tenho medo de ti! – Disse e pude ver claramente, quando Levi sorriu de lado e sem qualquer espécie de pré-aviso e na frente de todos os que já se encontravam na sala, puxou Eren pela gola da camisa e beijou-o.

O choque, o silêncio de todos foi algo ensurdecedor até que se separaram e Levi disse:

- Hum, não me lembro da última pessoa que me desafiou assim, eu gosto disso. Gosto dessa atitude, desses olhos… o teu nome?

- Ah… eh… Eren Jaeger. – Disse claramente atordoado e ruborizado.

- Eren Jaeger. – Falou. – Então, agora achas que podes sentar-te ao meu lado?

E basicamente, foi assim que fui ignorado pelo meu melhor amigo que nem ao menos se lembrou que poucos segundos antes estava a discutir com aquele tipo por minha causa. Mikasa estava a ser agarrada por Annie e Reiner para não se atirar ao nosso novo colega de turma. Bertholdt trocava olhares surpresos com Connie, Sasha e Marco. E eu? Bem, tentava lidar com o fato de Eren estar a transformar-se num gatinho manso por oposição às atitudes impulsivas de antes. A entrada de Levi na vida dele, fez com que conhecesse um lado estranhamento masoquista da sua parte, mas que ao que parece, o deixava bem feliz. Ah claro, ele esperou quase quatro semanas para me dizer que chegou à conclusão que só podia ser _gay_.

A sério, Eren? Ficas como um cãozinho abandonado atrás de um tipo que te trata como objeto desde do primeiro dia que se conhecem e só ao fim de quatro semanas é que chegas a essa conclusão? Ah, o senso comum do meu melhor amigo não é o mais brilhante.

Depois da época de natal, ainda nesse ano, chegou o Jean. Um novo aluno transferido que chegou exatamente quando tinha ficado em casa por causa de uma gripe. Se assim não fosse, provavelmente ter-se-ia sentado noutra mesa qualquer que não fosse ao lado do Marco. O meu companheiro forçado devido ao abandono forçado de Eren. E mais uma vez, vi o meu lugar ocupado por outra pessoa, embora nesse caso fosse menos deprimente porque não tinha qualquer sentimento pelo Marco, além da amizade. Só que havia outro problema… e esse foi quando vi o Jean pela primeira vez e soube que à partida que o queria.

Não obstante, nem me recordo muito bem como, acabei por dar conselhos tanto ao Jean como ao Marco para acabarem juntos. Os dois serviam-se de mim como pombo-correio e estupidamente, fui deixando e acreditando na triste ideia de que seria feliz se eles também fossem. Ainda me recordo com amargura quando o Jean confessou que gostava do Marco e eu tive que forçar um dos sorrisos mais falsos de toda a história da Humanidade. E porquê? Porque fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar que me tinha convidado para sair com o objetivo de confessar sentimentos por mim. O quão idiota posso ser?

Horas mais tarde, outra facada no peito. O Marco ligava-me para dizer que também gostava dele e mais uma vez, fiz o papel de bom amigo. Praticamente, empurrei-o para cima dele, dizendo que não havia razão para hesitação.

- _Caralho_, pensas que és quem? Cristo? – Essa era a forma "amigável" de Levi que não descolava de Eren e vice-versa, encontrava para classificar a minha confissão sobre os sentimentos pelo Jean. Coisa que só o meu melhor amigo devia ouvir, mas devido a condições inerentes ao seu relacionamento, agora sempre que falava com ele tinha que falar ao mesmo tempo com o outro rapaz de aparência indiferente.

- Não fales assim, Levi. Ele já está mal o suficiente. – Pediu Eren.

- Está assim por burrice. Quando queres alguma coisa, tens que fazer alguma coisa nesse sentido e não armares-te em Cristo e esperar que a vida te recompense. Isso não funciona assim, tens que ser egoísta. Tens que ir atrás do que queres.

- Agora é um pouco tarde… - Falei, suspirando desanimado por ver que de certa forma, Levi tinha razão.

- Se bem que… o Jean? O que vês naquele tipo irritante? – Perguntava Eren. – Espera… tu também és gay? Desde quando?

Tanto eu como Levi trocámos olhares de "Eren, por favor, abre os olhos".

Enfim, durante um ano, assisti à formação de casais e à solidificação de outros relacionamentos. Tudo corria às mil maravilhas para todos e eu… contentava-me com o ambiente alegre e divertido. Só quando chegava a casa e estava sozinho no quarto, começava a perguntar-me sobre o que estava a fazer com a minha vida.

Até àquele dia…

Eram três da manhã quando recebi a chamada que quebrou o ciclo de alegria. Era o Eren que me pedia que fosse ao encontro dele no hospital. A voz estava rouca e arrastada e por momentos, temi que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa ao Levi. Porém, depressa ouvi a voz dele, pedindo para ficar calmo. Em poucas palavras, entendi a situação. Tinham tido um acidente de carro e embora, Jean, Eren e Levi estivessem apenas com pequenas escoriações, a verdade é que Marco que foi quem recebeu a maior parte do impacto e não sobreviveu.

Não penso que alguma vez possa esquecer a expressão que vi no rosto do Jean. Perdido, incrédulo, entre tantos outros adjetivos. Não compareceu às aulas durante mais de duas semanas e mesmo quando regressou, nenhum dos nossos amigos sabia o que dizer ou fazer para que se sentisse melhor.

Era um daqueles momentos em que não podíamos fazer mais nada do que dar tempo ao tempo.

Nesse período de recuperação, fiz a única coisa que podia fazer. Ficava ao lado dele, quer quisesse conversar ou não falar de coisa alguma. Levava-lhe os trabalhos e os apontamentos das aulas, caso faltasse por estar a ter um dia menos bom. Passaram quase dois meses, até ver um pequeno sorriso da sua parte para agradecer-me pela minha preocupação e por sempre ir vê-lo a casa. Nas primeiras vezes, nem entrei no quarto porque fui avisado pelos pais que estava trancado à chave e não queria ver ninguém. Portanto, acabava por pousar os apontamentos à porta do quarto e por vezes, falar um pouco sobre como tinha sido o dia e mesmo sem receber nenhuma resposta, voltava no dia seguinte para repetir o mesmo processo.

Eventualmente, começou a abrir a porta e ficava com ele enquanto passava os apontamentos das aulas e eu explicava-lhe alguma coisa mais difícil de entender. A conversa surgia sobretudo da minha parte, mas ver que às vezes acenava já me aliviava, no sentido em que sabia que escutava o que lhe dizia.

Quatro meses depois da morte do Marco, quando já falava um pouco mais comigo, teve uma nova recaída e desta vez, passou inclusive a ter sessões com um psicólogo. Essas duraram meses, mas mostraram uma evolução muito positiva. Jean deixou de faltar às aulas, esforçava-se por ser um dos melhores alunos e pouco a pouco, retornava à pessoa que era antes. Ainda assim, todos os dias sem falta, passava pela sua casa. Conversávamos bastante e se por um lado, sentia-me mais perto dele, por outro, a breves referências ao Marco fazia com que entendesse que a minha oportunidade nunca chegaria.

Aliás, até me sentia culpado quando pensava que a minha oportunidade podia chegar por causa da desgraça alheia. A pior parte em mim, dizia que a morte do Marco poderia ter algum aspeto positivo, já que não havia nada no meu caminho e bastava que eu pusesse as cartas na mesa. Claro que depois desse tipo de pensamento, recriminava-me e passava a noite em lágrimas por ter pensamentos tão horríveis.

Não obstante, era tão difícil ver que apesar do tempo que tinha passado, o Marco continuava a ser tão importante para ele. Como se no fundo, a forma como sorria ao recordar-se de alguma coisa sobre ele, me recordasse que jamais sorriria do mesmo modo para mim e que devia contentar-me com o carinho de amigo.

- Armin! – Chamou a professora de inglês pela segunda vez.

- Huh? Peço desculpa. – Disse envergonhado por estar a divagar no meio da aula.

- Perguntei se sabe do seu amigo Eren e do Levi.

- O Levi não tinha ido buscar o Eren à enfermaria? – Perguntou o Bertholdt baixinho ao virar-se para trás na direção de Armin.

- Não seria a primeira vez que… - Começou Reiner e não terminou de falar porque lançou uns olhares bem sugestivos aos amigos que ouviam a conversa.

- Eu….- "Porque é que sobrava sempre para mim? Ah sim, por algum motivo, os meus amigos cismavam em eleger-me como o representante da turma". – Peço a sua permissão para ir ver se está tudo bem e trazê-los para a ula.

Esperava que estivessem vestidos quando os encontrasse ou que ao menos, já tivessem acabado tudo o que queriam fazer. Eren tinha começado a sentir-se mal na aula anterior que era educação física. A razão? Acordou tarde e não teve de comer nada de manhã, o que o descompensou por completo numa aula em que o professor nos tratava como cavalos de corrida. Além do sermão do professor, após as primeiras tonturas, Levi também lançou um olhar desaprovador e praticamente arrastou Eren até à enfermaria, dizendo que iria ensiná-lo a nunca mais ter daqueles esquecimentos novamente.

E eu estava há algumas semanas a tentar esquecer-me da forma como os encontrei na enfermaria da última vez. É verdade que tinham a maior parte das roupas, mas ver o meu melhor amigo sem camisa, vendado, com fones no ouvido e de joelhos diante de Levi não era exatamente o que esperava. Esse parecia totalmente vestido, não fosse o fecho das calças estar aberto e Eren estar a gemer enquanto tentava não sufocar já que o outro segurava-o pelos cabelos.

- Queres alguma coisa? – Perguntou, levemente ruborizado e como se quisesse que eu ignorasse a cena por completo e saísse.

- Temos teste e vocês estão atrasados. – Disse, tentando focar-me na cor branca do teto. – Será que podem parar ao menos enquanto eu estiver aqui?

- Não te preocupes, ele não te vê com esta venda…hum… - Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. – E nem te ouve. A música está bem alta. Vai andando, nós vamos à aula assim que acabarmos com a nossa pequena pausa.

- Esta é a vossa terceira pausa esta manhã. – Relembrei-o, saindo da enfermaria antes que os gemidos subissem de tom e passasse outra noite em branco por causa da falta de pudor daqueles dois.

Tendo em conta essas últimas lembranças, já estava a preparar-me para mais algum trauma psicológico, quando a porta da enfermaria se abriu com o Eren que tinha os cabelos completamente desalinhados, camisa amassada, rosto bem vermelho e respiração agitada. Atrás dele, bem mais composto estava Levi.

- Armin desculpa, mas é que…

- Não, não me contes os detalhes. Prefiro não saber. – Disse, interrompendo o Eren e abanando a cabeça enquanto voltávamos à sala de aula e notava como o meu melhor amigo se queixava a cada passo que dava.

- Lembra-te que és tu o responsável por estas coisas. – Dizia Levi.

- Podias ter tido mais calma… hoje ainda temos bastantes aulas.

- Problema teu. Aliás, lembra-te que vais dormir lá a casa hoje.

- O quê? – Perguntou surpreso e acrescentou mais baixo. – Não posso. Amanhã temos que nos levantar cedo e não sei se vou conseguir se…

- Não te preocupes, eu tiro-te da cama a pontapés se for preciso, mas asseguro-te que não chegas novamente à escola sem comer. Já avisei a tua mãe.

- O quê? Quando?

- Liguei-lhe ontem. Ela parecia tão contente como sempre por ver que nos damos tão bem.

- Amanhã tenho treinos, preciso andar.

- Hum, problema teu.

Será que aqueles dois tinham a noção de que eu estava a escutar toda aquela conversa? Graças à capacidade que tinham de ignorar a minha presença, muitas vezes, desejei ter ficado na ignorância. Com eles por perto, ver porno pela internet conseguia ter menos detalhes do que ouvir algumas conversas entre os dois. Numa das vezes em que se lembraram que eu estava a ouvir, Levi disse que ao menos podia encarar aquilo pelo lado positivo. E qual era esse lado? Bom, quando estivesse numa situação semelhante já saberia o que fazer e como fazer. Se bem que não creio que alguma vez, fosse estar na mesma situação que aqueles dois… honestamente, penso que estavam num cio constante e assustador.

No fim de mais um dia de aulas, fui até à casa do Jean como era o habitual. Se bem que nesse dia, ele não tinha ido até às aulas porque estava com febre e dores de cabeça. Esperava que já estivesse melhor e assim, pudesse regressar rapidamente às aulas para ter a sua companhia. Como sempre, foi a mãe dele que abriu a porta, mas desta vez estava vestida elegantemente, coisa que também acontecia com o pai dele.

- Cheguei num má altura? – Perguntei com um sorriso amarelo.

- Oh não, querido. – Apressou-se a mãe dele a dizer. – Nós é que vamos sair. O Jean já está bem melhor e apesar de ser o nosso aniversário de casamento, queríamos que viesse connosco, mas ele cismou que ia esperar por ti.

- Ah, então parabéns. – Disse com um sorriso bem mais aliviado.

- Obrigado. – Disse o pai dele com as chaves do carro na mão. – Ele está lá em cima. Já sabes o caminho.

- Deixei algumas coisas preparadas, se ficares para jantar. Divirtam-se.

Despedi-me dos pais dele e tirei as luvas das mãos enquanto me dirigia até ao quarto que tinha a porta entreaberta. Bati antes de entrar e vi que a divisão estava vazia. Pousei a mochila no chão e então, escutei a torneira da água fechar-se. Devia estar no banho e por isso, comecei por algumas folhas com os apontamentos desse dia de aulas. Coloquei-as sobre a secretária, onde vi que estava a adiantar um trabalho de história e sorri por ver que apesar de doente, não esquecia as suas responsabilidades escolares. Era mais um sinal de que estava mesmo a voltar ao que era antes.

Tirei também o casaco e pousei sobre uma cadeira, voltando à secretária onde estavam os cadernos das aulas que tínhamos tido nesse dia. Para poupar-lhe trabalho e também para passar o tempo enquanto esperava por ele, comecei a passar alguns dos apontamentos.

- Armin?

Olhei para trás e na porta estava Jean com umas calças desportivas e uma camisola preta. Os cabelos ainda estavam um tanto molhados e de chinelos, apressou-se a desculpar pela demora.

- Se soubesse que já estavas aqui, teria demorado menos.

- Não faz mal. Estava entretido. – Tranquilizei-o. – Quando cheguei, encontrei os teus pais de saída e eles disseram-me que esperasse por ti aqui.

- Queriam que fosse com eles para um jantar todo lamechas entre os dois. Não sei como se surpreenderam com o meu não. – Comentou e ri-me um pouco enquanto ele passava uma pequena toalha nos cabelos.

- São quantos anos de casados?

- Vinte anos. – Respondeu.

- Vinte anos… - Repeti. – Deve ser uma sorte encontrar alguém que vinte anos depois, ainda possas dizer que sentes a mesma coisa. – Falei quase sem pensar e logo corei, virando o rosto para os cadernos. – Ah, estou mesmo quase a acabar de passar os apontamentos de hoje. Temos teste de inglês marcado para a próxima semana.

- Estiveste a passar isso por mim? – Perguntei e ouvi os seus passos aproximarem-se da secretária. – Não precisavas, Armin. Às vezes, sinto que não retribuo o suficiente o que fazes por mim.

- Não precisas fazer nada… - Murmurei. – Somos amigos. – Disse com a voz quase perdida num sussurro.

- Não sei… é como se por mim, fosses mais longe. – Comentou, inclinando-se sobre a secretária e podia sentir a sua respiração mesmo ao lado do meu rosto.

Mantive os meus olhos pregados nos cadernos à minha frente. A minha mente estava sobrecarregada com teorias para o que aquilo poderia significar. Nos primeiros instantes, procurei algum indício de álcool no seu hálito ou quem sabe, até fosse a medicação que o estivesse a fazer dizer coisas sem pensar. Não era a primeira vez que dizia algo assim e em todas as vezes, acabei por concluir que ele não media a consequência de tais palavras. Em como ficaria a pensar nelas durante dias, semanas ou até meses. Se ele soubesse como doía dar-me aquelas falsas esperanças.

- Impressão tua. – Acabei por dizer.

- Hum, importas-te de explicar esta parte?

- Qual? A última fórmula? – Perguntei, apontando para o caderno de matemática e ele assentiu. Acabou por puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se ao meu lado. Após alguma explicação e resolução de meia dúzia de exercícios, finalmente consegui fazê-lo entender a lógica daquela fórmula.

- Com essas boas notas, entendo que vás para Medicina. – Disse, espreguiçando-se na cadeira. – Mas darias também um professor cinco estrelas. Explicas melhor do que muitos que ali andam a vaguear na escola há anos.

Sorri.

- Obrigado. É verdade que pensei em várias possibilidades de carreira, mas Medicina continua a ser a mais fascinante de todas para mim.

- Tenho a certeza que não importa o que escolhas, vais ser bem-sucedido de qualquer das formas. – Afirmou e esboçou um sorriso que me fez virar o rosto.

- E tu vais mesmo para Arquitetura?

- É ao lado da faculdade de medicina por isso, vamos continuar a ver-nos. Embora, agora já não tenha a mesma desculpa para cá vires tantas vezes já que não vamos ter aulas em comum.

- Não te incomodas mesmo com isto? – Perguntei receoso.

- Com o quê?

- Decidi sem nunca te perguntar, aparecer aqui todos os dias. Pensei muitas vezes que pudesse estar a ser inconveniente ou chato, mas… só queria mesmo ajudar, mesmo que não possa fazer mais do que trazer-te trabalhos da escola ou falar sobre a minha perspetiva aborrecida do que aconteceu na escola. – Falei.

Era algo que precisava saber. Afinal, nunca antes tinha tocado nesse assunto. Acabávamos sempre a falar de outras coisas que o distraíssem e nunca da razão que me fazia ir ali todos os dias, desde da morte do Marco.

- Confesso que inicialmente, não entendia porque fazias isto. – Afirmou e eu juntei as minhas mãos frias que tentava aquecer sem sucesso, devido às temperaturas de inverno que se faziam sentir naquela época. – Não é que o resto do pessoal não me tenha apoiado, depois do que aconteceu, mas tu foste sem dúvida o mais próximo. Nunca te cansaste de tentar chegar até mim, mesmo quando cheguei a pensar se não seria melhor desaparecer. – Encarou-me. – Digo aqui e agora com todas as letras o que pensei nos primeiros tempos… pensei que assim que desistisses de aparecer, ia aproveitar esse tempo sozinho para…matar-me. – Um sorriso triste formou-se no seu rosto. – Era assim que me sentia e tu foste a razão para não ter perdido a cabeça. Nunca me deixaste sozinho tempo suficiente para cometer uma loucura dessas. És a razão para estar aqui hoje a seguir em frente com a minha vida. Obrigado Armin por estares sempre ao meu lado.

Abaixei o rosto e mordi o lábio, murmurando:

- Não digas essas coisas, por favor… não me agradeças. – Apertei ainda mais as minhas mãos. – Não imaginas como é bom e difícil ouvir essas coisas.

- Armin…gostas de mim, não é? – Perguntou e aquilo foi como um choque que me fez levantar rapidamente da cadeira e afastar-me.

- É melhor que eu vá para casa. – Disse, incapaz de fitá-lo de frente.

Não, não estava nada preparado para levar mais fora. Não depois de ouvi-lo agradecer daquela forma. Como esperava que reagisse quando dissesse que sim, que gostava de mim, mas como AMIGO?! Não iria suportar uma coisa dessas. O que restava dos meus sentimentos escondidos e sufocados iria transbordar num choro que não conseguiria controlar. Definitivamente, não ia deixar aquilo acontecer, não ali e no que dependesse de mim, em ocasião alguma. Precisava sair dali. Sempre soube que um dia aquelas visitas iriam acabar. Teriam que acabar no momento em que não fosse possível esconder o que sentia e ele fosse consciente disso.

- Armin espera, precisamos falar.

- Não. – Neguei. – Já sei que falei o que não devia. Não preciso que expliques o que para mim é tão claro como a água.

- E posso saber no que estás a pensar? – Perguntou desconcertado, colocando-se à minha frente quando ia pegar no meu casaco.

- Que… - As lágrimas começaram a cair. – Que ainda amas o Marco, que gostas de mim como amigo. A sério, já me custa aceitar isto com a minha própria voz, não preciso ouvir isso da tua boca! Deixa-me passar!

- Armin! – Agarrou-me pelos ombros.

- Por favor, Jean… deixa-me ir embora. – Supliquei.

- O Marco é uma página virada na minha vida. – Começou por dizer, ainda com as mãos nos meus ombros. – Gostei muito dele é verdade. Pensei que nunca mais sentiria nada por ninguém além dele. Pensei que isso fosse um fato e verdade absoluta até… até aperceber-me que ansiava por te ver chegar à escola e sentares-me ao meu lado ou quando esperava sempre que aparecesses cá em casa. Comecei a ansiar por cada momento que me permitia estar contigo e pensei que fosse por seres o meu apoio mais próximo. Só que não é apenas isso, Armin. Há algum tempo que não é, e desde daí, ando a tentar dizer-te isto sem que pareça que estou a substituir o Marco porque isso não é verdade. – Fez uma pequena pausa e corou um pouco. – A razão que me faz querer ficar contigo não é porque me recordas o Marco porque vocês são diferentes. A razão que… - O rosto ficou ainda mais avermelhado. – A razão para me apaixonar por ti é por seres assim, tal como és. Não és a cópia de ninguém, não és o substituto de ninguém. És único… pelo menos, é assim que te vejo. Eu… eu amo-te, Armin.

Silêncio.

Aquilo era surreal. Tudo o que tinha escutado e agora me deixava surpreso e paralisado a encará-lo, era real e estava mesmo a acontecer?

- Diz qualquer coisa. – Pediu. – Estás a assustar-me. Se o Eren e o Levi estavam a mentir, eu vou…

- Eren? Levi? – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Ele tirou as mãos dos meus ombros e virou o rosto, dizendo:

- Digamos que só queria falar com o Eren já que vocês são melhores amigos, mas é impossível ter qualquer contacto com ele sem o Levi por perto.

- O que foste falar com eles?

- Bem…ah, contei-lhes o que sentia por ti e…

- Oh-meu-Deus! – Disse cada uma das palavras pausadamente. – O que aqueles dois te disseram?! – Praticamente, agarrei-o pela camisola. – Por favor, tudo o que eles possam ter dito não é exatamente como…

- Calma. – Disse divertido. – O Eren só encolheu os ombros e com o nariz empinado disse que estava a preocupar-me à toa por não ter coragem de dizer as coisas e o Levi… vou citar as palavras dele "_Finalmente, caralho! Pensei que só faltava ele lamber-te o cú para entenderes que ele estava com um sinal de: Come-me que eu sou dos que casa, limpa, cozinha e lava a roupa. Agora, deixem-se de merdas e falem as coisas de uma vez. Aviso-te que tenho pouca paciência para estes dramas, se demorarem muito, eu mesmo os fecho num quarto escuro e só saem de lá depois de umas…_". – Parou com a citação, coçando a cabeça. – Acho que não queres escutar o resto ou já sabes o que ele deve ter dito depois.

- O Levi precisa de terapia e de lavar aquela língua com sabão.

- Referir aqueles dois arruinou um bocado da minha declaração que nunca imaginei que fosse sair desta forma, mas quando vi que querias ir-te embora, fiquei em pânico. – Admitiu.

- Pensei que ia ouvir outra coisa e… bem, quem estava em pânico era eu. – Falei, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer depois de tudo aquilo.

- Armin…

Ao ouvir o meu nome, levantei o rosto para o encontrar à minha frente, mas mais próximo. A mão que pousou no meu rosto estava bem mais quente do que as minhas mãos geladas que permaneciam ao lado do meu corpo. Acariciou de leve a minha cara, antes de quebrar a pouca distância que nos separava. Assim que senti o hálito quente contra os meus lábios, fechei os olhos. O contacto não se fez esperar e porque estava muito incerto sobre o que devia fazer, deixei que guiasse todos os passos. Quando queria apenas provar os meus lábios, limitei-me a fazer o mesmo. Quando procurando respirar, senti a sua língua, deixei que passasse.

Era o primeiro beijo que tinha esperado durante tanto tempo e a julgar pelo primeiro gemido do Jean que ouvi, não estava a fazer nada de errado. Pelo contrário, a intensidade do beijo aumentava sem que nenhum de nós fizesse nada para impedir que as coisas saíssem do controlo. As minhas mãos agora ocupavam-se em sentir aquele corpo que se colava cada vez mais ao meu e as mãos dele faziam o mesmo.

- Armin… - Sussurrou, quebrando aquele beijo e deixando um rasto de pequenos beijos no meu pescoço. Uma das mãos dirigiu-se aos botões da minha camisa. – Posso?

Apenas assenti com demasiada vergonha de deixar sair a minha voz que com certeza, iria tremer e sair acompanhada de algum suspiro que não conseguia evitar. Vagarosamente, desabotoou cada um dos botões e a sua boca veio de imediato ao encontro de cada pedaço de pele novo que encontrava. Isso fez-me pensar em como começava a entender coisas que o Eren me tinha dito, uma delas em específico "_Dependendo do que ele estiver a fazer, o meu pudor desparece por completo. Não é culpa minha que ele seja tão bom a fazer isso comigo_". De fato, o meu senso de pudor começava rapidamente a desaparecer a cada beijo que deixava no meu corpo.

Assim que terminou de tirar-me a camisa, foi a minha vez de empurrá-lo ligeiramente enquanto puxava a sua camisa. Ele levantou os braços para que o ajudasse a tirar e logo, colámos os nossos lábios novamente. Deu alguns passos para a frente, obrigando-me a recuar. Ia desequilibrar-me quando senti a cama dele atrás de mim, mas uma das suas mãos serviu de apoio nas minhas costas para deitar-me com cuidado.

- Desculpa… - Murmurou, parando mais um daqueles beijos demorados e profundos.

- Pelo quê? – Perguntei confuso.

- Acabei de declarar-me e… já estou a querer empurrar-te para uma coisa destas.

- Se não quisesse, serias o primeiro a saber. – Falei. – Além disso, esperei tanto por ti…por isto, não me faças esperar mais, Jean.

- Armin…

- Eu amo-te, Jean…

Não havia mais espaço para hesitações e por isso, de imediato, voltei a sentir a sua boca contra a minha. Agarrei os seus cabelos com força quando separei as minhas pernas e logo o senti acomodar-se nesse espaço. Pressionei o corpo dele contra o meu e tive que parar aquele beijo para deixar o primeiro gemido alto que deixei escapar. O meu corpo estava cada vez mais sensível às carícias e entre suspiros e gemidos, lembrei-me que mesmo que houvesse algum lubrificante por perto, deveria haver alguma preparação. Como se lendo os meus pensamentos ou simplesmente porque já sabia como aquilo funcionava, puxou as minhas calças e em seguida, pôs dois dedos em frente à minha boca. Deixei-os repleto de saliva e depois de retirar a única peça de roupa que tentava esconder o estado em que me encontrava, senti o primeiro assomo de dor.

- Não fiques tão tenso… - Pediu. – Descontrai senão é pior…

Claro que era muito mais fácil falar do que fazer, mas tentei convencer-me que era necessário descontrair um pouco, a menos que quisesse que os próximos minutos fossem repletos de dor. Assim que notou que estava mais à vontade com um dos dedos, inseriu o outro que me fez arquear sobre a cama. Sustive a respiração e procurei mais uma vez, acalmar-me.

A certa altura, tinha que admitir que apesar da sensação dolorosa, havia outra que começava a sobrepor-se e essa fazia com que gemesse o nome do Jean cada vez que movia aqueles dedos que saíram pouco depois.

- Armin vou fazer o melhor que puder, mas…

- Vai doer bem mais, eu sei… - Sussurrei ainda com a respiração bem alterada enquanto o via, livrar-se das últimas peças de roupa e em seguida, pegar no lubrificante que estava dentro de uma das gavetas de mesinha de cabeceira. Espalhou o seu conteúdo no seu membro e por momentos, pensei que pelo menos, ao contrário do que o Eren me tinha dito, não seria "forçado" a usar a minha boca para fazer aquilo. Não que tivesse nojo, porque obviamente esse não podia ser o problema. No entanto, a ideia de que podia magoá-lo por fazer a coisa errada, deixava-me ainda mais tenso.

Embora soubesse perfeitamente que o Jean nunca ameaçaria partir algum dos meus dentes, caso cometesse um deslize. Já o Eren… bem, ele não podia dizer o mesmo.

Uma coisa era certa. Ele também tinha razão numa coisa, aquela dor que estava a sentir não se comparava com nada que tivesse experienciado antes. Nem relaxar, nem tentar distrair a minha mente com outros pensamentos, ajudava.

- Armin… olha pra mim… - Pediu e com lágrimas a rolar pelo meu rosto, fiz o que me pediu.

- Só…preciso de… habituar-me… - Disse com a voz entrecortada.

- Não vou mexer-me ainda. – Beijou o meu rosto, em seguida o meu pescoço e voltou à minha boca, envolvendo-me em mais um daqueles beijos quentes e molhados. Depois de alguns beijos desses, ele tomou a iniciativa de mover-se com cuidado e embora, ainda sentisse alguma dor já não era tão insuportável como antes. Manteve um ritmo lento por algum tempo, até que lhe pedi o contrário. Não demorou a seguir as indicações e se até então, tinha conseguido calar alguns gemidos a partir desse momento tornou-se praticamente impossível. Levei uma das minhas mãos à boca.

Mesmo que os pais dele não estivessem em casa, havia vizinhos e esses iriam ver-me entrar e sair da casa dele mais vezes.

- Ngh… Não faças isso… - Jean afastou a minha mão. – Quero ouvir-te.

- AH! – Novamente aquele ponto em concreto era tocado e não conseguia controlar-me e tentei mais uma vez, cobrir os gemidos com as mãos. Isso fez com que Jean retirasse as mãos das minhas cinturas e optasse por usá-las para prender os meus braços acima da minha cabeça e assim, impedir-me de silenciar-me. E como se isso não fosse suficiente, aumentou o ritmo das investidas e posso dizer que perdi totalmente a cabeça. Era impossível deter os sons que saíam da minha garganta e tudo piorava ao ouvir que ele também os fazia.

Em pouco tempo, gritámos o nome um do outro e tudo deu lugar, ao som das nossas respirações. O peso do seu corpo desabou sobre o meu e devido ao recém-estado de êxtase, nem ao menos me incomodei com isso. Os sentidos regressaram quando me beijou o rosto e então, posicionou-se ao meu lado, puxando o meu corpo contra o dele.

- Fica aqui… passa a noite comigo.

- Os teus pais vão chegar e ver-nos aqui… - Relembrei-o.

- Fica. – Pediu outra vez. – Nada disso importa. Só quero que fiques. Quis tanto pedir-te isto em outras ocasiões e agora, que posso quero ouvir um "sim" como resposta.

Sorri um pouco, aconchegando-me ainda mais nos seus braços.

- Sim…eu fico. – Murmurei.

No dia seguinte, eu que não sou uma pessoa de insultos, deixei escapar uns três que ouvia com frequência da boca de Levi. As dores pelo corpo estavam a fazer com que fosse quase impossível, sentar-me na cama. Como se já não tivesse os meus problemas matinais, ainda tive que acordar o Jean que dormia como uma pedra.

- Não vamos às aulas, vamos ficar na cama o dia todo. – Disse, puxando os lençóis que eu agarrei.

- E com que justificação? Levanta-te, Jean. – Repeti mais uma vez.

Com sacrifício lá consegui tirá-lo da cama, convenci-o a vestir-se e a comer qualquer coisa antes de irmos para a escola. As mesmas roupas de ontem e o ar cansado poderiam facilmente denunciar que se tinha passado alguma coisa, mas a caminho da escola, encontrámos Eren e Levi que como sempre tinha o dom da palavra.

- Como te sentes agora que sabes em primeira mão, a razão pela qual tu e o Eren coxeiam da mesma forma?

- Levi logo pela manhã não… - Pedi num tom cansado.

- Jean não sabias ter tido calma?! Sei que já andavas a subir pelas paredes, mas…

- Huh?! Quem és tu para falar disso?! Estás a coxear quase todos os dias, masoquista de merda!

- E tu não passas de um frustrado de merda que descarregou tudo na primeira noite!

Assim que o Jean e o Eren iam partir para o confronto físico, Levi disse:

- Há uma linha de comboio por perto, vou atirar os dois para lá.

- E eu ajudo. – Falei, surpreendendo os três. – Desculpem, mas… estou mesmo cansado e com pouca paciência para estas discussões matinais. Sobretudo estas que expõem coisas que deviam ser privadas.

- Olha outros dois com cara de que tiveram "festa" a noite toda. – Comentou Levi ao ver Bertholdt arrastar-se atrás de Reiner que ria e dizia alguma coisa sobre "devíamos ter deixado isto para outro dia, mas não consegui adiar".

Evidentemente, o termo "privacidade" não era muito famoso no nosso grupo de amigos e por isso, as novidades espalharam-se rápido. Não que quisesse esconder, mas assim que todos souberam que eu e o Jean estávamos juntos, passei o resto do dia a ouvir gracinhas sobre o meu "andar novo".

A única coisa que tornava tudo mais tolerável era olhar para o meu lado e vê-lo, murmurar:

- Tal como sempre estiveste, eu também vou estar sempre aqui… ao teu lado.

* * *

**-X-**

_The End (^0^)_


End file.
